The Fight For Justice
by The Dragon Equalizer
Summary: This is a story based off original Death Note story but with Lelouch's point of view, and his journey along with L and the Task Force trying to find Kira and Zero. Soon a lot of conflict happen that will be in the story. The fight for justice as all three L's compete for first place. Who will survive and who will die? Just to tell you guys I changed Lelouch based on my perspective.


Hello Everyone! I have decided to work on another story, but this one deals with what if Lelouch never had been born as a Prince, but a regular American boy who was still sent in Japan with his sister for a better education. As I said this story will very different and I hope it won't make you guys mad… anyways enjoy!

I don't own Death Note or Code Geass.

Chapter 1: The Birth Of Zero And Kira

It had been a regular day for Lelouch Lamperouge as always, such as going to school, coming home, working , and feeding his little sister. It was all the same day in and day out, but he couldn't do anything about it since he had moved to Japan with Nunnally. Lelouch and Nunnally had now spoke and wrote the language of Japanese, since both siblings were from America originally.

Lelouch had been watching the news everyday, and the same thing always happened. Criminals all over Japan had always done very stupid things. Lelouch would always be mad, and Nunnally would always be sad, because she hated seeing her brother like that. He always prays that one day he will make his sister the happiest she could ever be.

Months Later…

Lelouch had been in school thinking about what he wants to do right after school, when he notices something falling out of the sky, it wasn't a bird but… as he looked closer his eyes widened noticing in Japanese the object said 'Death Note?' he thought. After class was over Lelouch walked outside and looked around to make sure nobody else came to get it.

Lelouch finally picked up the object, it seemed to be a notebook, pretty small in size, but well fit enough. He took a look inside the notebook and saw four statements and read…

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die…" Lelouch was shocked not wanting to read anymore but continued anyway..

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, People sharing the same name will not be affected…" Lelouch now read the third statement…

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name. it will happen…" He than read the forth and fifth statement together…

"If the cause of death is not specified. The person will simply die of a heart attack… After the cause of death. Details should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds!" Lelouch's eyes were wide when reading the rules to the notebook. He was about to put it down, but he decided instead to take it with him.

"I have to go get Nunnally now… after that I will see if this notebook really is real…" He said to himself.

Later at his apartment that night…

"Lelouch! I made something for you!" Lelouch turned around as he saw Nunnally holding something in her hands (btw she isn't blind and crippled) He smiled as he grabbed it and asked "Thanks Nunnally, it looks really beautiful.." He was holding a colorful crane, continued telling her "Hey Nunnally, go get comfortable while I clean up real quick, I'll make dinner shortly. Oh yeah, and do whatever homework you have ok." Nunnally nodded and said "Thank you for everything Lelouch…" This shocked Lelouch wondering if she was ok.

Lelouch than turned on the TV to see what was happening on the news he saw that there were riots outside of a children's school. He watched as they were speaking about "A couple of phantom killers who attacked six people in Shinjuku's business district yesterday. The killers have taken eight children and kindergarden teachers as hostages and is holed up in the nursery. The police have only identified one of the killers, the man as, Otoharada Kurou, age 42, unemployed.' Lelouch than saw a picture of the man on his screen, he than gritted his teeth and wrote his name in the notebook twice. He than looked at his watch counting down. The reporter than kept explaining 'It seems that they're about to begin negotiations…"

Nothing had happened at all, until Lelouch thought 'What a useless prank to pull…' he was about to trash the notebook but than heard "Ahh! Wait a minute! Something appears to be happening!" Lelouch's eyes were now glued to the TV, the reporter than continued "The hostages are coming out! They all appear to be unharmed! The police are rushing the building as the hostages exit. Has the culprit been apprehended?! Yes, we've just heard that the culprit was found dead in the nursery!' Lelouch gasped as his eyes widened 'Yes, it looks like the culprits dead!"

Lelouch than looked at the notebook and thought 'Dead?!' He than heard the news reporter say "It looks like the culprit collapsed randomly!" Lelouch couldn't even believe what he was hearing he than thought 'I guess I have a secret weapon now…' and grinned slightly. He was interrupted as he heard Nunnally coming, he shutted off the TV and heard "Lelouch! Lelouch!" he than tucked the notebook into the back of his pants and covered it up with his shirt and replied "Yes Nunnally?"

Nunnally ran out of her room and said "I'm all done with my homework!" Lelouch just smiled and said, "Alright! Just relax now, ill have dinner ready in no time!"

The Next day during night time, Lelouch was walking by a store after he had got done grocery shopping for food during the week to feed Nunnally. She was watching TV when he left, and he said he be back in no time to relax with her, but what he hadn't expected was he saw four bikers pull up to a young woman shouting "Hey, baby! Fancy having you with us?" Than the other said "That's Takuo for you, you've certainly bagged another hottie!" Lelouch just glared at the group, they had no right picking on her for no damn appearant reason!

The group leader than said "The name's Shibuimaru Takuo, but you can call me Shibutaku, hang out with us for a while, baby." The woman hesitated responding with "Please don't trouble me…" Than one guy started walking up to her saying "She doesn't want us to 'Trouble her'"! Than another one said "How cute!"

Suddenly they had her wrapped up as the leader said "Guys, take them off of her." One of the members replied in a sarcastic manner "Can we?!" as he started unbuttoning her belt buckle she shouted "Stop!" struggling to break loose she continued shouting "Please! Stop!" Lelouch had it, he dropped his bags and ran up to them and shouted "Leave her alone! You have no right to touch her like that!" He than caught the attention of them as he grinned at the girl and nodding signaling she was okay.

"What do have here? A school boy? Pathetic!" shouted one of the members, Lelouch gritted his teeth he ran past them and punched Takuo in the face. The girl went loose as Lelouch shouted "Run! Go as far as you can!" she started to run as she turned back she gasped as she saw Lelouch being beatin like a dog. Leouch was on the ground while one was holding him, and the others were kicking him to death, he started bleeding around his arms and nose.

The woman than shouted "Leave him alone, please!" Takuo than turned to her as he started riding off, she gasped as she started running again until she heard a loud BOOM! She turned around seeing all the members gathered around ran on their bikes chasing after the guy who just killed Takuo. The woman than looked over to Lelouch who was on the ground looking lifeless. She started tearing up, as she ran towards the boy she gasped as his arm was bleeding a lot from one of them cutting him with their knife.

She tried to help him up, but he said "Don't worry about me, you go get somewhere safe…" very weakly he got up and collapsed into her arms. She than called for help at what looked like to be a boy Lelouch's age. He had Brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown coat with a dark blue under shirt. The young man asked Lelouch "What were you thinking? You took quite the beatdown." While helping Lelouch to the nearest hospital, as he fell asleep seeing nothing but darkness.

The next day he woke up feeling unable to move, he glanced as he saw that same woman from yesterday. She than said "Thank god you're awake! I was so worried I thought I got you killed!" Lelouch tried to sit up but struggling to, he felt warm hands touching him he glanced once again at the woman as she said "Please don't move, you need to rest!" Lelouch simply nodded as he layed back down wondering 'Who was that boy?' and closed his eyes.

Three days later…

Lelouch woke up to see flowers beside him and that woman again, sat up better than he did before, but he still felt sore after taking a beating onto his scrawny body. She than spoke with a smile "Thank you for saving me…" Lelouch just nodded and said "Anytime" as he smiled. His eyes widened as what he didn't expect… she came close and kissed him on the cheek and said "You're a true savior, once again thank you, I will always be great full to you… just call me anytime you need me or anything." Lelouch blushed a tinge of pink across his face as he touched the spot of his cheek she kissed. She chuckled and said before leaving "Be safe and live on to be stronger… Lelouch." He gasped as he looked at where she was but she was already gone.

Later on that day…

Lelouch walked into his apartment as Nunnally teared up and hugged Lelouch his eyes widened as he forgot that she had been alone that whole time, and must've been scared. She than told him "I was so worried! I thought the worst had happene- wait! Lelouch, what happened to your arm!" He replied saying "I accidentally stepped in the middle of the road and a car bumped into me causing my body to collapse." He lied. She than looked at him and just said "Well… thank god you're still with me!" He smiled and hugged her as he picked her up and took her to the couch. They cuddled together he was hugging her, as they watched the news. Lelouch's eyes widened when he hears "Today over fifty criminals died due to heart attacks." He thought 'But how?! I thought I was… wait, maybe there are possibly more than just one!' The reporter continued "Kira is now among us, as he is targeting criminals, as police are on the investigation I advise you all, please stay safe and distant, have a good day everyone."

Lelouch had to think about what was going on now that there were a killer on the loose with possibly the same power as he has… but he only used it to kill one person. Nothing more, nothing less. It took him time to think about this "Kira" they were talking about. 'I have to know why he wants this, why he wants to kill every criminal… is it revenge? No. World take over? Damn! I have to know one way or another! I need to show the world my prescence, and let them know that Kira isn't the only one! I will find out who he is… I will be sure they know who I am too. Be ready Kira!'

Lelouch than pulled out his Death Note and a pen and looked on the computer for criminals as he started writing names like crazy.

One hour later…

Lelouch stared as he chuckled a bit evily… and thought 'Kira… I will win… I promise.' As than he had an envelope and put it in the Outbox outside, and came back in his house grinning.

5 days later…

"We tune you in as Sakura TV have just received a tape from some anonymous person! He tells us to stream it on which we will! Please stay tune for when we air it!" 

High above the clouds in the Shinigami realm…

"Well then… I better go now…" said an unknown voice.

Back down in the human world Location: Coastal Region Of Japan…

"We Sakura TV now air this tape…" suddenly across the screen showed four letters... as the voice said…

"I Am… ZERO!"

Alright everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this, I will be working on this and One's True Destiny for a while… so please review or whatever and yea thanks! Goodnight everyone!

-KOTNW


End file.
